maxpaynefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Max Payne (gra)
Max Payne − gra komputerowa, stworzona przez Remedy Entertainment, wydana w 2001 roku przez Take-Two Interactive. Jej kontynuacja − Max Payne 2: Upadek Maxa Payne'a, ukazała się w roku 2003. W polskiej wersji głosu głównemu bohaterowi użyczył Radosław Pazura. Scenariusz do gry napisał Sam Lake – użyczył on również twarzy głównemu bohaterowi i wystąpił w przerywnikach komiksowych w grze. Fabuła Akcja gry toczy się zimą 2000/2001 roku w Nowym Jorku. Gracz wciela się w policjanta Maksa Payne'a, który prowadzi prywatne śledztwo po brutalnym morderstwie swojej żony i córki, zamordowanych przez bandytów będących pod wpływem nieznanego wcześniej syntetycznego narkotyku o nazwie Valkiria. Po wrobieniu go w zabójstwo agenta DEA Alexa Baldera, prywatnie przyjaciela Maksa, musi on dodatkowo stawić czoła nowojorskiej policji z komisarzem Jimem Bravurą na czele. Przyjdzie nam odwiedzić ponure stacje metra, hotele oraz klub Ragna Rock (w grze sporo jest nawiązań do mitologii nordyckiej), gdzie spotkamy Jacka Lupino, którego Valkiria zmieniła w "ludzkie zombie". Wraz ze zdobywaniem nowych poszlak, najczęściej w formie znalezionych listów, notatek bądź podsłuchanych rozmów telefonicznych, przekonujemy się o powadze całej sprawy. Valkiria, jak się okazuje, nie była tylko środkiem wprowadzonym przez mafię Punchinello na nowojorski rynek, ale także kluczowym obiektem rządowego projektu "Valhalla", który miał rozpowszechnić narkotyk wśród żołnierzy aby podnieść ich morale i umiejętności bojowe. Projekt, pomimo że został zawieszony kilka lat temu, nadal był kontynuowany bez zgody rządu. Max, poznawszy szczegóły tego projektu, zostaje zaproszony do współpracy z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, któremu przewodniczy podstarzały Alfred Woden. Razem, uzupełniając wzajemnie dane, dążą do zaprzestania wszelkich działań w obrębie projektu "Valhalla". Poznajemy nazwisko naszego przeciwnika − Nicole Horne, mózgu całej operacji, oraz winowajczyni śmierci rodziny Maksa zarazem. Jej siedziba znajduje się na najwyższym piętrze fikcyjnego wieżowca Aesir Corporation na Manhattanie. Tam kończy się gra, a zarazem zaczyna, gdyż historia gry opowiadana jest przez głównego bohatera jako wspomnienie przeszłości w formie komiksu. Rozgrywka Max Payne to third-person shooter w którym gracz wciela się w tytułowego bohatera. Gracz ma do wyboru kilkanaście rodzajów broni, którymi może eliminować przeciwników. W grze nie występuje autoregeneracja zdrowia bohatera. W przypadku gdy Max jest ranny należy użyć środka przeciwbólowego, który częściowo odnawia zdrowie. Poza tym może nosić do ośmiu środków jednocześnie. Bullet Time Bullet Time to tryb spowolnienia czasu zaczerpnięty z filmów Johna Woo. Max Payne był pierwszą grą, w której został on wprowadzony jako główny element rozgrywki. Przedtem wykorzystywały go inne gry, np. Requiem: Avenging Angel, ale jego wpływ na grywalność był niewielki. Po aktywacji trybu przeciwnicy zaczynają poruszać się wolniej, również ruchy bohatera zostają spowolnione, ale gracz może celować z normalną prędkością, dzięki czemu łatwiej jest mu trafić przeciwnika. Bullet Time może być (i najczęściej jest) również połączony ze spowolnionym skokiem. Postać może rzucić się w tył, przód lub bok i podczas lotu ostrzeliwać przeciwników, jednocześnie będąc mniej podatną na trafienie. Bullet Time jest ograniczony przez wskaźnik w kształcie klepsydry. Podczas korzystania z trybu zawartość wskaźnika zmniejsza się i gdy zniknie całkowicie, nie można korzystać ze spowolnienia. Klepsydrę można napełnić poprzez zabijanie przeciwników bez użycia Bullet Time'u, ale jest ona również napełniana za każdego pokonanego wroga podczas spowolnienia, choć w mniejszym stopniu. Tak więc w teorii korzystanie z trybu jest ograniczone, praktycznie jednak gra jest tak skonstruowana, że przeważająca większość walk rozgrywa się w spowolnionym tempie. Bullet Time'owi towarzyszy ponadto efekt dźwiękowy w postaci odgłosu bicia serca bohatera. Postacie * Max Payne – główny bohater gry, nowojorski funkcjonariusz policji, który po śmierci żony podjął śledztwo pod przykrywką. Przybierając rolę członka gangu, miał nadzieję dotrzeć do ludzi odpowiedzialnych za rozprowadzanie narkotyku Valkiria. Po tym, jak został wrobiony w morderstwo swojego partnera Alexa Baldera, a jego prawdziwa tożsamość zdradzona mafii, osaczony zewsząd podjął prywatną vendettę przeciwko przestępcom. Max Payne jest człowiekiem ponurym i cynicznym, bezwzględnie obchodzącym się z przestępcami, lecz niepozbawionym moralnych skrupułów. Głos użyczył mu James McCaffrey. * Michelle Payne – żona głównego bohatera, zatrudniona w biurze prokuratora okręgowego. Zostaje zamordowana przez uzbrojonych narkomanów we własnym domu, na początku gry. Później okazuje się, że na krótko przed swoją śmiercią wpadła na trop Valkirii. Głosu użyczyła jej Haviland Morris. * Alex Balder – detektyw, partner i bliski przyjaciel Maxa Payne'a. Nadzorował jego misję pod przykrywką i jako jedyny (obok B.B.) znał prawdziwą jego tożsamość. Kiedy został zamordowany, winą za jego śmierć obciążono Maxa, ponadto jego zabójstwo pozbawiło Payne'a świadków mogących potwierdzić, iż jest w rzeczywistości policjantem. Głosu Alexowi Balderowi użyczył Chris Phillips. * Joey Finito – gangster, podwładny Jacka Lupino, prowadzący wespół ze swoim bratem ponury, obskurny hotel. Głosu użyczył mu Tye Reign. * Virgilio Finito – brat Joeya Finito, również zajmujący się prowadzeniem hotelu. Głosu użyczył mu Tye Reign. * Rico Muerte – mafijny zabójca, cieszący się ponurą sławą. Prawdopodobnie o psychopatycznych skłonnościach (w trakcie gry wyznaje, że udusił niegdyś dwóch ludzi kablem, z błahego powodu). Głosu użyczył mu Joe Maruzzo. * Candy Dawn – kurtyzana pracująca w hotelu braci Finito. Głosu użyczyła jej Joanie Ellen. * Vincent Gognitti – prawa ręka Jacka Lupino, człowiek zajmujący się prowadzeniem jego interesów. Vincent cechował się wysokim, piskliwym głosem, był również nadpobudliwy i łatwo ulegał emocjom. Żył w strachu przed swoim szefem, ze względu na jego psychopatyczne skłonności. Głosu użyczył mu Joe Dallo. * Vladimir Lem – szef operującej w Nowym Jorku rosyjskiej mafii, konkurent Punchinello. W odróżnieniu od swojego rywala niepozbawiony zasad, co czyniło go – według Maxa – "prawie równym gościem". W trakcie gry Lem zleca Payne'owi misję, a w zamian za jej wypełnienie godzi się dostarczyć mu broń, niezbędną do prywatnej rozprawy z Punchinello. Głosu Vladimirowi Lemowi użyczył Dominic Hawksley. * Jack Lupino – jeden z mafijnych bossów, bezpośrednio odpowiadający jedynie przed Angelo Punchinello. Był uzależniony od Valkirii, który doprowadził go do choroby umysłowej. Lupino był nie tylko nieprzewidywalnym psychopatą (z listu napisanego przez Vinnie Gognittiego wynikało, że pewnej nocy zabił jednego ze swoich ludzi tylko po to, aby "zobaczyć, jak wygląda jego mózg rozpryśnięty na ścianie"), ale interesował się również demonologią. Cierpiał ponadto na urojenia – uwierzył, że jest wcieleniem mitycznego wilka Fenrira. To sprawiło, że nie bał się niczego ani nikogo – nie wyłączając samego Punchinello, któremu zaczął się otwarcie sprzeciwiać. Głosu Jackowi Lupino użyczył Jeff Gurner. * Angelo Punchinello – szef działającej w Nowym Jorku mafii. Z początku wydawało się, iż to on jest odpowiedzialny za rozprowadzanie Valkirii oraz wszystkie nieszczęścia głównego bohatera. Później jednak okazało się, że był jedynie pionkiem w rękach Nicole Horne. Zginął z rąk nasłanych przez nią zabójców. Głosu użyczył mu Joe Ragno. * Frankie "Pałka" Niagara – jeden z podwładnych Punchinello, psychopatyczny zabójca. Niagara katował swoje ofiary, przywiązując je do krzesła w kotłowni hotelu braci Finito i bijąc je na śmierć kijem bejsbolowym (skąd wziął się jego pseudonim). Z jego okrucieństwem kontrastowało upodobanie do kreskówek oraz komiksów "Kapitan Pałkarz". Max Payne spotyka go na początku drugiego aktu opowieści, udaje mu się jednak uwolnić, a następnie zabić swojego oprawcę. Głosu Frankiemu Niagarze użyczył Bruce Kronenberg. * Boris Dime – gangster, który był niegdyś prawą ręką Vladimira Lema, lecz później zdradził go i przeszedł na stronę Punchinello. Przejął w związku z tym statek "Charon", z cennym ładunkiem (głównie broni i sprzętu komputerowego), który zamierzał oddać w ręce mafiosy. W trakcie gry Lem przydzielił Payne'owi misję polegającą na zlikwidowaniu Borisa Dime oraz odbicia statku wraz z ładunkiem. Głosu Borisowi Dime użyczył Peter Appel. * Alfred Woden – tajemniczy człowiek z cechą charakterystyczną w postaci utraconego lewego oka (które ukrywa pod specjalnymi okularami, z pojedynczą ciemną soczewką). Niewiele o nim wiadomo, poza tym, że jest członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu – zgromadzenia ludzi działających z ukrycia i wywierających znaczny wpływ na sprawy w mieście. Alfred Woden najwyraźniej od dawna planował przeciwstawić się Nicole Horne, lecz dopiero w Maksie Payne'ie dostrzegł środek odpowiedni do realizacji swoich planów. Woden niemal od samego początku śledzi ruchy głównego bohatera, kilkakrotnie telefonuje do niego, uprzedzając o różnych niebezpieczeństwach. Pod koniec gry zaprasza go do swojej siedziby i przedstawia członkom Kręgu, zdradzając mu również tożsamość Nicole Horne. Głosu Alfredowi Wodenowi użyczył John Randolph Jones. * Nicole Horne – szefowa korporacji Aesir, główna przeciwniczka w grze i przyczyna wszystkich nieszczęść głównego bohatera. Alfred Woden mówił o niej, że dysponuje ogromnym majątkiem i "ma w kieszeni pół miasta". Horne uczestniczyła niegdyś w rządowym projekcie Valhalla (lub też po prostu odkryła jego istnienie), który później kontynuowała bez upoważnienia, zamierzając zarobić pieniądze na stworzonym w jego efekcie narkotyku Valkiria. To ona wysłała narkomanów do domu Payne'a, aby ci zabili jego żonę po tym, jak ta wpadła na trop Valkirii. Ona również wywierała naciski na mafię, posługując się Punchinello do realizacji swoich celów. Nicole Horne zostaje ostatecznie zamordowana przez Maxa Payne'a, w siedzibie korporacji Aesir. Głosu użyczyła jej Jane Gennaro. * B.B. – (inicjały te nigdy nie zostają rozwinięte w trakcie gry, chociaż Max stwierdza żartobliwie, iż mogą oznaczać "Bezwzględne Bydlę") detektyw, podobnie jak Max Payne i Alex Balder pracujący w tamtym czasie w DEA. Nadzorował misję Maxa wraz z Balderem. To z jego winy misja owa zakończyła się fiaskiem – przyjął od korporacji Aesir łapówkę i zdradził swoich partnerów. Zamordował Alexa, dbając przy tym, aby winę zrzucono na Maxa, po czym poinformował mafię, że ten drugi jest w rzeczywistości policjantem. Max Payne spotyka się z B.B. po raz ostatni w trzecim akcie gry, kiedy to jego zdradziecki partner został wysłany przez Nicole Horne, aby wciągnął w pułapkę i zlikwidował głównego bohatera. W wyniku strzelaniny, jaka wówczas się wywiązała, B.B. zginął. Głosu postaci użyczył Adam Gruper. * Mona Sax – płatna zabójczyni, początkowo działająca przeciwko Angelo Punchinello w akcie zemsty za cierpienia swojej siostry, Lisy. Później została zatrudniona przez Nicole Horne. Drogi jej i Maxa krzyżują się kilkakrotnie podczas gry. Pod sam jej koniec Mona otrzymuje od Nicole Horne rozkaz zabicia Payne'a, lecz odmawia jego wykonania, stwierdzając, że Max "jest miłym facetem, a ona nie zabija miłych facetów". Zostaje postrzelona, gdy ludzie Horne nagle atakują ją oraz Maxa i z początku wydaje się, że zginęła. Jej ciało jednak w tajemniczy sposób znika z windy, w której Payne widział ją po raz ostatni. Głosu Monie Sax użyczyła Julia Murney. * Lisa Punchinello – siostra Mony i żona Angelo Punchinello. Jak wynika z relacji poznawanych w trakcie gry, Lisa była często bita i poniżana przez męża. Będąc w rezydencji szefa mafii, Max odnajduje ją martwą, leżącą na łóżku – najwyraźniej Punchinello skatował ją na śmierć. Payne nie spotyka Lisy bezpośrednio w trakcie gry, toteż żadna aktorka nie użycza głosu tej postaci. * Jim Bravura – komisarz policji w Nowym Jorku, kierujący pościgiem za Maxem Payne'em. Był zdeterminowany, by ująć głównego bohatera, a jego vendettę przeciwko mafii uznał za nonsens, który należy jak najszybciej przerwać. Bravura nie był z gruntu zły, lecz – jak stwierdził sam Payne – los umieścił jego oraz Maxa po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Głosu użyczył mu Peter Appel. Wersja mobilna Wydana została 12 kwietnia 2012 na urządzenia z iOS, oraz 14 czerwca 2012 na urządzenia z systemem Android. Jest to dokładna kopia wersji PC gry. W przeciwieństwie do innych wersji, można sterować Maksem podczas robienia uników. B.B. i Alex Balder nie posiadają okularów w przerywnikach komiksowych. Odpowiedzialne za jej przeportowanie była firma Rockstar Games. Zajmuje ok. 1,2 GB. Gra wymaga rejestracji i posiada osiągnięcia w Rockstar Games Social Club. Nie jest dostępna jej oficjalna wersja polska, jednak możemy znaleźć opis do niej na stronie Rockstar Games w naszym języku. http://pl.socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/maxpayne/stats Niektóre nazwy rozdziałów w języku polskim różnią się od tych z wersji PC'Część I' Rozdział III: Zgrywając twardziela (PC) – Na wzór Bogarta (iOS/Android) Rozdział V: Niech przemówi broń (PC) – Argumenty siły (iOS/Android) Rozdział VI: Strach doda ci skrzydeł (PC) – Strach uskrzydla (iOS/Android) Część II Rozdział III: Szczury i brudna woda (PC) – Szczury w magazynie (iOS/Android) Rozdział IV: Gaszenie ognia benzyną (PC) – Gaszenie pożaru benzyną (iOS/Android) Część III Rozdział I: Witaj w moim koszmarze (PC) – Randka w Cold Steel (iOS/Android) Rozdział III: D-6 (PC) – Odlewnia (iOS/Android) Rozdział IV: Nóż w plecy (PC) – Zdradziecka menda (iOS/Android) Rozdział VI: Bizantyjska intryga (PC) – Bizantyjska zagrywka (iOS/Android) Pozostałe rozdziały nazywają się tak samo, lub mają tylko nieznacznie zmienione nazwy. Istnieje sposób, aby zmienić wersję językową gry. Należy z plików gry usunąć x_english.ras. Następnie z polskiej wersji gry na PC skopiować plik x_polish.ras w miejsce zapisanej na smartfonie/tablecie gry. Należy jednak zmienić nazwę tego pliku z "x_polish.ras" na "x_english.ras". Modyfikowanie gry Twórcy gry udostępnili narzędzia MAX-FX Tools pozwalające na bardzo dużą możliwość edycji gry. Bardzo duża ilość plików gry zawierająca skrypty odpowiedzialne m. in za działanie menu gry, ustawienia poziomów gry itp. ma charakter otwarty i zapisana jest w formacie tekstowym dzięki czemu ich edycja jest w znacznym stopniu ułatwiona. Sama gra posiada ułatwiony sposób instalacji modyfikacji. Cała modyfikacja mieści się w jednym skompresowanym pliku o rozszerzeniu *.mpm, który należy umieścić w głównym katalogu gry i wybrać go z listy w oknie dialogowym gry, dzięki czemu unika się nadpisywania oryginalnych plików co umożliwia późniejsze uruchomienie gry w wersji niezmodyfikowanej. Narzędzia MAX-FX: * ActorFX − edytor animacji postaci. * MaxED − edytor poziomów. * ParticleFX − edytor efektów cząsteczkowych. * RASMaker − program kompresujący wszystkie pliki modyfikacji do pojedynczego pliku *.mpm. Odbiór Max Payne został dobrze przyjęty otrzymując 89,24% w wersji na PC, 79,81% w wersji na PlayStation 2, 85,91% w wersji na Xbox oraz 73% w wersji na Game Boy Advance. Recenzent serwisu IGN uznał grę Max Payne za najlepszą grę third-person shooter w jaką kiedykolwiek grał. Zachwalał zarówno grafikę, oprawę dźwiękową, jak i rozgrywkę. Jako wadę uznał brak trybów rozgrywki wieloosobowej oraz długość gry. Jednak dodał, że wady te rekompensuje w pewien sposób dołączony do gry edytor, który pozwala w prosty sposób tworzyć nowe poziomy. Wersja na PC i Xbox znacząco się od siebie nie różniły, natomiast za największą wadę wersji na PlayStation 2 recenzenci uznali grafikę, która była gorsza od konkurencyjnych platform. Przypisy Kategoria:Gry